


✿Secret Garden✿

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Empathy, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forbidden turned Allowed love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obsessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, The Entity likes this couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: ɪɴꜰᴀᴛᴜᴀᴛɪᴏɴɪɴ·ꜰᴀᴛ·ᴜ·ᴀ·ᴛɪᴏɴɴᴏᴜɴᴀɴ ɪɴᴛᴇɴꜱᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ꜱʜᴏʀᴛ-ʟɪᴠᴇᴅ ᴘᴀꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ᴏʀ ᴀᴅᴍɪʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ꜰᴏʀ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴏʀ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ.✿❁❫ ･━━━━━━━━━･❪❁ ✿Her beautiful chocolate eyes, her luscious dark hair, her quaint warm smile—she was everything she used to be.An ache in his heart pulled him to her—she looked so much like her that it was almost as if he was looking at a photograph. He remembered what happened to her. Maybe The Entity had brought her back to him as a gift? Whatever it was, he was sure to make her his and his alone—he didn't want to lose her again, he refused to lose her again!✿❁❫ ･━━━━━━━━━･❪❁ ✿"Miss....?""Yes, Max?""I.....ugly?""Of course not, Max. You're handsome in your own way, but most people can't see it. Believe in yourself—you're beautiful in your own way."





	✿Secret Garden✿

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read "Secret Garden" and this Author's Note! This story will be drawn out and a emotional joyride throughout it's entirety. For any future author's notes, they will be located at the ends of chapters to not hinder your interests in the main story. Thank you so much and enjoy the story!

When Max Thompson Jr. was born, he was like any other baby—beautiful pale eyes and a small chubby frame while he was being cradled by his mother. Though, the skin on his face was pulled a little tighter than normal. "It's nothing to worry about," The doctor smiled sweetly to Mrs. Thompson as she reassured the mother, using his soft fingertips to massage the young boy's face. "He's a healthy young boy with a little skin condition. We won't know the severity of his skin condition until he's older, so don't worry too much," He smiled sweetly, rubbing a soft thumb against the young boy's soft turning rough skin.

As wealthy landowners, money was never an issue in the Thompson household—Max Thompson Jr. was catered to by a hired caretaker by the name of Marilyn Morel, but only Miss Morel for short. Her job was to care for the small child while the Thompsons were doing their jobs with buying and selling land. Miss Morel was previously a young mother for a small amount of time but unfortunately lost the child at a very young age, Max becoming her own child because she could no longer have any herself—which The Thompsons didn't mind one bit.

As his years ticked by, his skin condition worsened.

When Max turned six years old, the tough of his skin stretched and deformed across his face and shoulder making him look drastically different from a normal young child. While Miss Morel was on a scheduled vacation for a couple of months, he was shunned and beaten by his parents. "Look at how horrible you've become!" Shouted Mrs. Thompson, a snarl upon her pink lips as the young boy flinched back. A kick to his head made him choke and hold himself on the floor, Mr. Thompson violently attacking the young child. Gurgled cries escaped the young boy's lips, tears slipping from his eyes as he held himself and scooted away from the open door. Peering up from his knees were his parents, hatred burning brightly as the slammed the door behind them.

For months, Max was feed through a brick wall, eating sandwiches and drinking water on a daily basis with no change of food or clothes. Sobs of pain and anguish escaped his deformed lips every day and night, the sun and moon only peeking through a bordered window. He was young but intelligent, his speech impaired and only coming out in whimpers and grunts, never given a full chance to speak. For such a young mind, he was thrown away because of how he looked. He never knew what other kids did, if other children were remotely like himself—if there were, were they treated this way? Were the locked behind bricks and a large door and fed through a wall? Were they mistreated and beaten and bruised? It was all too much for a young, fragile mind to bare. He was only truly soothed with Miss Morel.

And after the months of being gone, the one person who truly cared about him returned.

Bloodied and bruised, he welcomed her back with beaten arms. His disfigurement was now more prominent, but Miss Morel was nothing like his snotty degenerate parents. But she could do nothing about their beatings except comfort him—for she herself had moved out from he previous home and moved into the Thompson residence. If she would report them to authorities, she would lose Max and a home. Miss Morel, knowing all of this, set to protect him and give him the care and love he so desired. Wrapping newly opened wounds, Miss Morel hummed sweetly to the young boy. Howling wind whistled outside as fresh white snow blanketed the dying crops, Miss Morel wrapped the young boy in thick blankets.

Years passed and the regime was the same, nothing really changed. 

Max was now 14 years old, a young teenager with a dream and a blooming infatuation for his caretaker. Her touches is what made him blush, her voice was what made him quiver and her smile made him melt into a puddle of love and appreciation—for this is what he truly lived for. Her love is what he desired, and she gave him the love his parents never could and never would. 

✿❁✿

**Heartfelt Poem**

_**Considerably increases**_ the chance to be Coldwind Farm when burnt. 

_"A faded poem in sloppy handwriting addressed to a Miss Morel, which reads the following;_

**_A soft whisper to me in the dark,_ **

**_Your name somehow finding it's way into my heart,_ **

**_Your voice chocolatly and your personality sugary sweet,_ **

**_For I want you to love and care for me, forever for me to keep,_ **

**_Accept my offering of life and love,_ **

**_And for the day I die, I shall love you from beyond—heaven and above._ **

**_Thank you for caring for me, Miss Morel!_ **

**_~Max Thompson Jr."_ **


End file.
